


Proud

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, I named a Disposable Demon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Due to the art trade with @jasper_omens who's working on a pregnant Hastur and partner Ligur piece, I couldn't help myself but once again, write SOMETHING!This time, a gift to myself really~💕(Coraline belongs to @ovenlex) but Jasper, Chase, and Aza are mine and as of also, so is Seth (the Disposable Demon/Personal Demon assigned to them by Prince Beelzebub)Now, as their piece has it, Hastur is carrying twins, and since it's a written gift to myself and because I love mpreg, Hastur and Ligur now have two new Hellbeans in the family!
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Proud

Nestled together in a bed in the Above world, HER World, lay two Demons, Hastur and Ligur.

Long time livers of the Above now that Heaven and Hell had long since 'Fallen Out' of themselves in opposition against opposition, they'd finally left the comforts of their Home Away From Hell, the Stone Mausoleum in favor of a more, mortal like dwelling-A home.

Planted right where the titular mausoleum once stood years upon years ago.

The outside was adorned in the bones that once rested beneath the Earth and the gravestones that once marked where the dead once slept. A new deterrent for 'visitors', a sight once seen by mortals at a distance was all they'd get before their light was snuffed out.

The new mortal structure, like the structure before it could only be seen by Demons, made so no mortal eyes would see.

But those Demons of which if so stupidly ventured out this far past the aura fields and deterrents surrounding the place like the mortals seeing the bones ahead, never got a chance to see another day!

Quickly picked off by the still powerful Dukes of Hell, below Lord Beelzebub themselves!

-

Well known in Hell and in Heaven even, was the fact these two Dukes had had a litter of Hellspawns, sons, later a daughter (finding herself later in life).

Jasper the Angelic Demon son working in Heaven!

Chase the Demonic Guard of Satan himself working in Hell!

And Aza the most famous Demonic/Angelic of the litter for her choice in becoming like the Traitor Crawley and mingling with the Mortals and helping broaden their minds on Demons and Angels both!

HELL! The Dukes took in their Disposable Demon as soon as he was named and became their Personal Demon!

Named Seth, he too quickly became part of Hastur and Ligurs growing Hellspawn litter!

By Prince Beelzebub, no one dare speak against this action and so Seth became their devoted son rather than a Demonic worker~

Some rumored Hastur had carried Adam the Antichrist even and even further rumors that as this debt to his King, the Duke was allowed to keep his Spawns by order of Satan himself!

Whatever rumor or truth, it seemed Hastur and Ligur weren't wasting their enjoyment of being 'retired' nor allowance to breed freely to go to waste. 

Without worries of Angel's attacking nor an Armageddon 2, as the sun rose up on another beautiful morning (gloomy and wet, just right for the Dukes), it became apparent that Duke Hastur was once again carrying Ligurs Spawns, his belly heavy, body language tired as he woke first within his partners arms to another morning Above.

"Hmm, morning Pet~" Hastur heard Ligur rumble sweetly within his platinum blonde hair as he too, awoke to another morning.

In return, Hasturs torn pointed ears lowered painfully at the scuffle going on within his belly and hissed instead of saying a coherent word.

"Hmhm, someone sounds pissed~"

"Piss off!" Hastur finally snarled before pushing his face into Ligurs chest to feel even a semblance of comfort. 

He felt two inside him, a healthy set of twins inside him, heavy and angry now that room wasn't a thing! And as of now, he flexed his long black claws in and out along Ligurs shoulders as the twins didn't stop moving as they were.

Share the pain-Just a tad.

Hastur knew it wasn't going to be that much longer!

Not by how active and unhappy they were inside him!

"I'm here, Pet~" He heard Ligur rumble and whimpered, voice sounding full of hurt, "Oi, these lil bastards won't be wait'n much longer!"

He didn't need to see his built partner to know his own torn ears had shot upright nor that his once soft orange eyes, filled with undying love were now filling up with a swirl of greenish worry.

You'd think HE was baring the litter!

"I'll see to the nest! Make sure everything is there! Should I'll see about something small for you to eat? I'll be back in a second, I promise you!"

Hastur couldn't help it and laughed his hysterical laugh at how worried Ligur sounded.

Very slowly, he lifted himself from his cozy spot in the bed, belly sagging painfully which prompted to another angry joust from the litter inside him. His voice panting, he looked to his electric blue eyed partner and actually purred, "Wot I need you ta do Lig, is ta breathe before you set off my labor!"

And with that, with a hiss and sound cussing to his litter, Hastur moved himself out of bed and started off along towards the nest Ligur spoke of.

-

They hadn't completely destroyed the Stone Mausoleum! That was where their first litter was born! Their first Home! Where they Danced! Hunted and killed and slept off Temptations and Lurking!

Down a short set of stairs, no, Hastur and Ligur only happily kept the Hole~ The place where their first litter was born, where a good deal of Dancing happened, meals, grooming, relaxing!

Filled with furs and mortal clothes from hunts they'd done prior and onward, it lay perfectly safe as it had always been even as a Mausoleum! Air locked, no leaks, mold free, polished marble!

What the old Mausoleum USE to look like and be like in its heyday!

Once inside the Hole, Hastur, just in a loose shirt, slooowly lowered himself to the grounds, the grounds littered with feathers and pillows, only the best for him, as Ligur boasted!

And as if summoned, Ligur followed inside, body lowered, staying by the entrance.

"Ain't time yet.." He heard and slowly approached his labor sounding lover.

He wanted to help, but he'd be an Angel if he stayed anywhere NEAR Hastur as he gave birth!

These last moments he had were a treat and in them, he lavished his attention onto the mate he had Followed down from Heaven eons ago!

Licking him along the neck, forehead, and nuzzling just the same, Ligurs words became blurs of, "My beloved Pet! Disgraceful, Slimy, but Amazing! Such a great mum you make! Such a proud male I am to have you as my mate! No male has any better mate than I!"

And Hastur, being lavished, closed his eyes and let the words wash over him before the labor took over.

HE was carrying Ligurs Spawns!

HE was chosen by Ligur to carry his Spawns!

HE was a great mum for Ligurs Spawns!

HE Hastur, made Ligur proud to be his mate!

HE, Hastur, Duke of Hell!

"I'll make you proud-" Was all he could manage before he snapped into the realms of a feral Demon mum ready for their Hellspawns birth and snarled an unnatural snarl at his mate.

The ONLY safe warning Ligur was given and all he needed to turn tail and back off.

"There is not proving to me that you'll make me proud, Pet~" Ligur said lovingly as he watched his mate root around the nest for a better place to be. 

"I've never NOT been proud of being yours~"

-

Hastur felt eyes upon him but these eyes, they felt protective!

He tore at a rabbit's furry body, its hide, until it was just skin and fluffed up the fur into a nice pile at a distance from where the Spawns would be born.

No sense ruining good soft bedding! Mortal clothes was what this was for!

Goose feathered mortal jackets were torn into and placed in the same order, back and forth this went, all the while, Hasturs body inwardly shifted itself to that of a female's!

Last time, he had remained a HE!

Knowledge learned, females had better inner bodies for birthing and being a Demon-Hastur growled lowly and stretched out.

His inner body followed his desires and it wasn't long before the Hellspawns figured out what to do with his helpful contractions. 

Every other contraction, the laboring Demon rose himself and stretched a bit before laying flat along the wall, panting.

It looked more animalistic than manimalistic but what would one get from a Demon in labor?

A sharp bark of pain split from his mouth made Ligurs head poke upwards and got to see as one of his Spawns arrived. A squealing angry mess between its mum's legs. 

In one horrific looking motion, mouth open wide, Hastur heaved himself up and towards the angry Hellspawn, thrusted from one world to another, and quickly taken into his jaws and plopped down between his arms.

No blood, no broken skin.

The Hellspawns skin was as new as it came. Hastur hadn't given a single ounce of pressure upon grabbing his Spawn before dropping him down close and licking him clean of the wet sack and goop of birth.

Not all helpless, the Spawn pawed his mums face and squealed again then fell backwards at the quickness of the washing tongue, his fight lost and instead lay where he fell and waited, breathing new air, feeling new space.

He sneezed just as Hastur sniffed him and his mum purred happily in return, pressing him into his side, voice gentle, "Liam sounds good~ A small Boss indeed, aren't you, lil mite?"

Ligur puffed up proudly and nearly stepped forward, ready to lower himself to go towards his mate and son when Hastur growled again and flexed his claws.

A ripple of pain shivered through him and just as it met its end along his belly, Hastur lifted his head and pushed, and to Ligur shining proud eyes, the second of his twins arrived.

This one already seemed willing to get up and go, but flopped over, Hastur catching him easy and 'snapping' him up into his jaws like Liam before and placed him within his arms.

Another bath was given, this one more enjoyed and a name picked out just as fast, Hastur proudly touching his nose to Hunters as he named him thus, "Coming into this world, up and ready, hunting~"

Eyes of inky darkness upon Ligur now, the built other stopped short, body lowered and he whispered, eyes burning pink and red, ever shifting with his joy, "Oh Hastur, look'it them! You've done such a wonderful job once again!"

Nosing Hunter in with his brother to feed, Hastur sniffed his mate ahead and purred, Ligur getting the Okay to approach and join them all, "So your pleased with your sons?"

"Pleased, Pet?" He asked and looked at the two suckling beings along Hasturs belly.

Nosing his mate, they looked at each other, Ligurs voice so soft, it was a wonder if he still had Angel within him after all, "I'm so proud of them! I'm so damn proud of YOU, Hastur~ There is no Demon more prouder than I in this world or universe!"

Under his chin, Hastur nuzzled his partner, unable to speak, teary eyed, instead, they looked at the newest litter they'd made.

The newest addition to the World once thought to be lost to Demons!


End file.
